Angels Wrath
by calibans legacy
Summary: A fanfic of the dark angels in which the chapter and an imperial taskforce along with a tau invasion fleet are sucked into the mass effect universe
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first attempt at a fanfic so please read and review **

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the names or trademarks in this story they belong to Games Workshop and Bioware respectivly**

**please enjoy**

_24:00 hours 789654.M41_

_Visse'el, Dranoth star system, Eastern Halo stars_

A fire warrior sentry strode along the ramparts of Visse'el defence fort alpha, stopping to admire the sight laid out below him. The roar was audible even from 5 miles away as super heavy transports constantly arrived and departed from the mustering grounds. The sentry admired the invasion force laid out below even as his mind wondered back to his training days and wishing that he was down there and not stuck on duty on this insignificant fort.

A muted crack lost in the noise of the invasion fleet carried over the wind. The sentry turned, puzzled and collapsed as his torso ceased to exist.

Relaxing his stance veteran sergeant Naaman of the Dark Angels space marine chapter, lowered his Ultra Pattern Mk. IX Sniper Rifle and turned to wave the team of scouts forward. Hugging the ground the team moved towards the objective.

At multiple sites around the planetary defenses similar actions were occurring as Dark Angels and Imperial Guard scout/recon teams moved to disable key defenses. The plan was for scouts to infiltrate and destroy key sites and officers top cripple the Tau ability to counter attack the incoming Imperial attack.

Sergeant Naaman and his team had the honor of eliminating the chief Ethereal Por'O Dal'yth Kais Twi Lui'tan as he visited the fort on a tour of the defenses.

Squad Naaman reached the wall, all the time wary of Tau gun drones or fire warrior teams. The sergeant turned and ordered Uzzeil to scout a way in. Minutes later the team surveyed a gate over which a sentry had been standing before a silenced bolt round from Uzzeil had blown his brain matter out. ''Brother Brane open the gate'' ordered Naaman.'' In the name of Caliban it shall be done'' the scout replied and moved closer to the gate to look for controls. ''Sergeant no controls, am switching to explosive penetration'' voxed the marine over the com channel.

Laying 5 mark XV5 'reaper' variant demolition charges on the gate he retreated to a safe distance from the gate before voxing the squad, ''in the name of the lion charges are set sergeant''. '' then may the emperors fury be upon them'' the sergeant replied.

Suddenly the vox crackled into life, '' all units in task force lion the attack commences in ten minutes, we shall bring death to the heretic''

Shouts of alarm rose and the team turned to face the new threat. Out of the smoke came a mass of crawling green reptilian flesh firing primitive pulse slug weapons and accompanied by hovering gun drones.

Calmly the scouts dropped into the cover of a ditch and began to unleash single precise rounds, each one a kill shot but the horde barely slowed. ''Brothers Isa and Eliji stop those drones. In response a krak missile flew overhead and impacted on the shields of a drone draining them and opening them up for a burst of heavy bolter rounds which tore its synthetic frame to pieces. ''Uzzeil blow the gate, we go in hard in the name of the lion'' shouted Naaman over the vox channel.

The scouts rose and turned towards the gate maintaining suppressive fire on the kroot kindred's and hurried towards the gate. The noise was horrendous as sniper rifles and shot guns were unloaded into the horde while the two heavy weapons provided deadly enfilading fire, keeping the kroot stuck in a lethal cross fire and then the charges blew...

_Dranoth star system, Eastern Halo stars_

...out of the void a kroot warsphere. Flight Lieutenant Ava Patel screamed in triumph as the plasma tipped missiles sent the reactor critical seconds before the blast wave violently rocked the fighter.''Gak'' swore the lieutenant as she struggled to brine the sluggish fighter back on its heading.'' Enemy fighter on our six'' shouted the navigator. In response the rear mounted autocannons swivelled to engage the remora drone. The controlled bursts of turret fire damaged the drone with glancing hits, causing it to disengage and seek easy targets.

''Arcuada flight, this is command, new priority tasking, orders are to close in with arrowhead flight and cut a path through the fighters for the astartes'' droned the moronic tone of a lobotomised servitor.

''This is Arcuada flight lead we compl...'' voxed the lieutentant. Hoowever she never got the chance to finish as a shrill tone indicating enemy lock ons cut through the calm of the fighter.

''where are they'' shouted the lieutentant as a nearby plasma charge detonated, shaking the fighter and cutting out all conversation.

''Auspex returns indicate a barracuada and 2 or 3 remoras out at a 1000kms'' replied the navigator.

''Divert lifesupport power to the engines and get ready to divert all shield power to forward weapons on my mark'' replied Patel thinking furiously.

''Arcuada flight lead to nearby flights we need asistance, we have 4 possible bogies on our tale and need asistance''

''This is Shark flight , what do you require, over.

''Lead bring your birds in behind and distract the fighters''

''Roger that, I see them, engaging now''

The void came a light with the stuttering fire of autocannon rounds and the bright flash of lascannons searing ascross the intersteller gulf, bearing down on the unsuspecting Tau craft. Reacting with unnatural spped, the tau formation broke and scattered, but even that wasnt enough as 2 of the remoras were gutted by concentrated fire power.

''Divert power to the engines now'', already on it Lieutentant' replied the navigator before g-force caused him to blackout.

The 50 ton interceptor roared forward at full speed before pulling up and back on itself declerating above and behind the barracuada.

''Divert power to frontal weapons array now''

''compliance'' uttered the monotasked servitor linked to the plasma array

Seconds latter the interceptor bucked and roared as the fury of a dieing star was unleashed on the helpless fighter. Despite desperate last minute manuvers the blast vaporised the left wing of the fighter and started chain reactions which utterly consumed the stricken craft.

The lights dimmed and flickered before rising back to full blood red ambience as the power was rerouted to its original destinations.

''Navy craft this astartes strike force, we require cover to the target, over'' crackled the vox

''This is Arcuada flight will comply over''

''In the emperors name'' replied the vox.

''This is Arcuada flight to all craft form up on original heading and cover the astartes''

Blasting through the fighter screen, the interceptors formed up on the boarding torpedos, shooting down hostile threats in the nearby airspace.

Closing to with in 5000 kilometres of the capital ship, the flight came under fire from ship based close range defense weapons, diving through the hail of railgun and ion cannon rounds, the flight armed their missiles and waited for the optimal distance to fire at.

A soft chime resonated through the aircraft as the missiles locked onto the turrets and other high value targets.

''This flight lead, engage, go weapons free now''

With a roar born of death, missiles salvoed off the remaining interceptors, reaching their targets in under a second and detonating.

Violent chain reactions spread throughout the ship as turrets, sensors and shield generators were obliterated in an instant.

Seconds later the boarding torpedos hit the hull and clamped fast as powerful cutters and melta charges burnt an entry point through the impossibly strong later door charges blew sending superheated metal all over the inside of the target.

The assualt ramp clanged down and the Deathwing charged into battle with righteous fury.

**so first chapter finally down despite repeated school work interuptions**

**hope you enjoyed it, please pm me with criticism or views**

**now for chapter 2...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait but school and exams has kept me busy **

**As always I don't own the trademarks and enjoy**

_Unidentified capital class ship_, _Dranoth star system, Eastern Halo stars_

The pulse rifle fire was swift and merciless and yet the giant walked through the storm unharmed. With an almost disgusted glance the being turned the arm mounted heavy flamer upon the defenders. Screams of pain echoed down the corridor as the armour of the defenders was overcome and started to melt in the infernal heat.

''This is Venerable Baradiel, penetration of primary transit routes achieved, negligible resistance, vengeance of the lion''

''Copy that this is Belial, you are to move up and secure the transit hub, then support the Deathwing in purging the bridge of this dammed ship''

''In the name of the God Emperor it will be done''

The storm of pulse fire intensified and actually began to burn the paint off the Ancient Dreadnought. With an animistic snarl the Dreadnought unleashed the full power of its primary weapon on the Tau. 100mm rounds erupted out of the autocannon and begun to chew through the paltry cover of the defenders. An instant later their bodies were thrown into the air and chewed apart by the sustained firepower of the ancient war machine.

A hypersonic crack echoed through the transit way and with a thunderous crash the dreadnought fell over, smoke wafting from a scorched crater in its hull. Out of the tunnels twilight strode a hulking broadside, its mounted plasma rifles swiviling to maintain target lock on the downed dreadnought.

Overconfident, the tau strode forwards towards the dreadnought confident he had killed it. With surprising speed for the 'Dead' warmachine; the powerfist smacked out and obliterated the left leg. Even as it fell, the autocannon powered up and obliterated its head in a cloud of vaporised blood and metal.

The ancient machine struggled to rise which attracted the disciplined wrath of the defenders. Yet for all this it was just a diversion as the real trap unfolded itself on the trapped defenders. Singing hymnals of devotion to the emperor a group of Deathwing nights strode out of the gloom, their armour and shields impervious to everything the defenders could throw at them; while their blessed weapons tore through the defenders armour like it was tissue paper.

Caught between the now risen Dreadnought and the knights the Tau fell swiftly and mercilessly.

Regrouping in to an implacable shield wall the knights advanced to the bridge with the dreadnought in a support position behind them. Smashing through armoured bulkheads the force broke onto the bridge into a hail of cyan coloured pulse shots. Undaunted they charged forward and began to slaughter the crew of the ship. The bridge began to shake and AI alarms droned out as unknown objects powered up.

Then it went black and still as reality slipped away.

_Dranoth star system, Eastern Halo stars_

Pulling into a spiral dive, the interceptor barley responsive due to the immense damage it had suffered. The Flight Lieutenant struggled with the plane, guiding it down and through a formation of unsuspecting Barracudas and Remoras, the interceptor burned through the last of its ammo reserves as it damaged and destroyed several of the fighter craft, before twisting away. Now trailing a tail of fighters the interceptor accelerated away even as the airframe began to shave violently.

Pushing the engines to maximum the fighter craft accelerated towards the nearest imperial ship, the gargantuan Nemesis class carrier which served as the base of operations for the flight wings.

Passing close to the ship, the interceptor shuddered as plasma fire chewed through the rear and explosively vented the servitor manning the rear autocannon. Seconds later a hailstorm of fire erupted, shredding the pursuing fighters. This lasted for scant seconds as the close in defence weapons on the carrier swivelled to find new targets.

Thrusting through the atmospheric field of the hanger, the fighter decelerated at a supersonic speed as it tried to slow down from the high g turns necessary to enter the hanger. Simultaneously the fighter burst alight as the plasma burns caught alight in the atmosphere, and the plane snapped in half as the weakened frame finally gave up as the stresses overwhelmed it.

The last thing the crew of the interceptor saw before they succumbed to the darkness was the rapidly approaching hanger wall.

_Visse'el, Dranoth star system, Eastern Halo stars_

The scouts turned from the kroot hordes and sprinted through the now open gate as the heavy weapons unleashed a last volley on the horde before they too turned and darted through the gateway.

Emerging into a courtyard amid a crowd of earth and water caste functionaries milling aimlessly about, the scouts switched to pistols and knives as they slaughtered their way through the defenceless crowd.

Breaking into a terrified run the crowd surged out of the exits and into the fire of the defenders waiting there.

Seizing the chance the team threw grapples up to the wall and climbed up, not even strained by the 30 foot climb. Emerging onto a broad walkway that led to the tower in which the ethereal was holed up in. Running virtually unopposed along the walk way a series of sniper shots rang out and a scout silently collapsed over the wall with most of his head missing.

Going to ground as Naaman furiously signed orders to the squad in battle code, indicating that they open fire while he lined up a shot to eliminate the sniper. Bursts of highly accurate suppressive fire chewed through the snipers cover and rang off his armour.

As he shifted to a better position a single crack echoed out and he fell backwards as Naaman's shot sliced through his helmet and detonated inside his head. Confirming the sniper was dead the team moved unopposed towards their target.

Mindful of snipers, Uzzeil began to lay breaching charges on the armoured door of the tower. Minutes later he stepped back and nodded to the sergeant who simply pressed the detonator and watched impassively as the armoured door blew inwards and slaughtered the defenders cowering behind it.

Sprinting through the smoke the team mercilessly eliminated the surviving defenders before running up the stairs and into the room containing the target.

The target gestured and a force field enveloped him before he turned and spoke:

''ahh, warriors of the human emperor, I have been expecting you, but alas you are to late to stop me''

Seconds later a console beeped and the world went black as reality was stretched.

**Well that took a long time and has been in writing for about a month, hope you enjoy and remember please review and submit ideas you want to see in the story**

**Constructive criticism welcome**

**Thanks**


End file.
